Sobrenatural: Mayo del Marichat 2019
by Theredeyeswolf
Summary: Cuando Marinette enferma y se encuentra sola, Adrien decide que la visitara como Chat Noir. Esto desatara una serie de sucesos que podran a prueba a ambos.


**Capítulo 1: Los fantasmas de la Grecia del pasado**

**Día 2: **AU griego**\- Día 16: **Fantasmas

Era de noche en la hermosa ciudad de Paris. La gente paseaba por las calles, iluminadas por las brillantes farolas, admirando el paisaje parisino. Otros disfrutaban de la tranquilidad en la comodidad de sus hogares. Aunque esa tranquilidad no la estaba disfrutando todo el mundo.

Una chica parecía un tanto estresada. Marinette estaba haciendo una de sus tareas, que tenía fecha de entrega para el día siguiente. Justamente estaban aprendiendo acerca de los filósofos más importantes de la historia. Les habían encargado que investigaran sobre ellos y luego discutirían sobre sus hallazgos en clase. Aunque se les había dado la tarea con bastante antelación, ella solo pudo hacerlo hasta ese momento, porque estuvo ocupada con sus deberes como Ladybug.

Mientras buscaba información en la computadora, observo a su Kwami por un momento, al notar el silencio del ambiente. Viéndola acurrucada en la mesita al lado de su máquina de coser, pudo notar que Tikki estaba con la mirada perdida y con gesto triste. Se acercó ella todavía sentada en su silla.

— ¿Porque estas triste Tikki? —dijo Marinette con preocupación.

—No es nada, solo recordaba algo —contesto Tikki sin mirar a su portadora.

— ¿Podrías contármelo?, ¿por favor? —Marinette la vio con una cara muy tierna que no pudo resistir.

—Bueno, sucedió hace mucho, mucho tiempo. Justamente en la época de la que hablaban en tus clases de historia, Marinette.

— ¿La antigua Grecia? —pregunto Marinette, interesada.

—Sí, y también tiene que ver con la Ladybug y el Chat Noir de la época. Ambos fueron elegidos por los maestros del templo, ya que en esa época estaban teniendo muchos problemas con los dioses. Hacían muchos estragos y las personas necesitaban que alguien los protegiera.

Tikki floto hasta su portadora y ella extendió sus manos para que pudiera acomodarse y seguir contando su historia.

—Él la quería mucho, más en su forma civil que en su forma de superheroína. Aunque él no sabía que ella era su leal compañera. Un día uno de los dioses se enojó con el muchacho porque él estaba enamorado de la chica, justo porque ese dios la quería para él. Por lo que lo maldijo. Cuando llego la noche, se transformó en un monstruo. Estaba fuera de control y busco a mi portadora.

— ¿Y luego que ocurrió? —pregunto Marinette, intrigada.

—El la encontró y le quito los aretes. Se la llevo antes de que pudiera pedir ayuda. Cuando los pobladores se enteraron, fueron a ayudarla. Pero el chico era demasiado fuerte y termino matando a la chica de manera accidental.

La chica no pudo evitar sentirse aterrada. Tikki prosiguió.

—Al día siguiente volvió en sí y cuando se enteró de lo que ocurrió, se volvió loco. Termino lanzándose de un risco para acabar con su vida. Todo me lo dijo Plagg. Nunca pude despedirme de ella. Los guardianes recuperaron el Miraculous cuando se enteraron de lo sucedido.

Marinette se quedó pensativa. Sentía pena por la pareja y no pudo evitar pensar en ella y Chat Noir. Si algo como eso les pasara, sus familias lo sufrirían mucho.

—No te preocupes Tikki, eso quedo en el pasado —le dio un beso en su frentecita haciéndola reír un poco y la dejo en un lugar cómodo para que descansara.

Estirándose un poco, miro el reloj para ver cuánto tiempo paso y retomo lo que estaba haciendo con rapidez o de otro modo no acabaría y tendría una mala calificación en su tarea.

Pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, Tikki floto frente a su rostro.

—Marinette, te quería preguntar si podría salir un momento. Plagg y yo necesitamos hablar de algo importante.

—Por supuesto que puedes ir Tikki, solo no tardes demasiado. Tenemos que estar alerta por si Hawkmoth o Mayura hacen de las suyas —dijo Marinette, mirándola con determinación.

—Muchas gracias Marinette. Volveré cuanto antes —con esto dicho atravesó la ventana y se dirigió al punto de encuentro.

* * *

Al mismo tiempo en la mansión Agreste, Plagg le contaba la misma historia a Adrien, ante sus insistentes preguntas, cuando noto qué Plagg estaba tan callado y no hacia las bromas de siempre. Plagg recordaba también los hechos de esa época, o al menos desde su perspectiva. Le conto todo lo que paso y de cómo trato de detener a su antiguo portador, sin éxito. Adrien se quedó sorprendido por la historia.

—Te cuento esto porque no quiero que pases por ese sufrimiento muchacho. Por favor se cuidadoso. Hawkmoth puede producir el mismo efecto que el dios le dio a mi portador. Y como ya te has dado cuenta, ya has estado en problemas por alguno de sus Akumas.

Adrien sonrió ante la preocupación que demostraba su Kwami y asintió, sabiendo que tenía razón.

—Lo prometo Plagg. Seré cuidadoso.

Plagg miro hacia la ventana y se dio cuenta de que ya había oscurecido, lo que significaba que ya era la hora de reunirse con el kwami de la creación.

—Um Adrien, yo quería pedirte permiso para salir, si no te molesta.

— ¿Vas a ver al kwami de Ladybug de nuevo? —lo cuestiono su portador.

—Sí, si por su puesto. No me esperes despierto —Se dirigió hacia la ventana cuando la voz de Adrien lo detuvo.

— ¿Hay algo por lo que deba preocuparme?—pregunto Adrien, extrañado por la prisa que tenía.

—No, no debes preocuparte, chico. Problema de Kwamis.

Adrien lo miro un poco extrañado por esa actitud, pero por el momento lo dejaría pasar.

—Si tú lo dices. Pero regresa pronto Plagg.

Plagg procedió a salir en busca de Tikki. Voló hasta el punto de encuentro que él y su compañera habían pactado hacía mucho tiempo. Espero un poco hasta que vio a la kwami de la creación llegar.

— ¿Viste las señales? —dijo Tikki mirando al cielo.

—Sí parece que se va a repetir —Plagg agacho sus orejitas. Ambos se quedaron en silencio por un momento.

—Estoy preocupada Plagg —Plagg se acercó a ella para darle un abrazo.

—Yo también lo estoy, azuquítar.

Tikki frunció el ceño y lo miro seriamente.

—Deja de llamarme así, calcetín apestoso.

Plagg se separó de ella.

—Lo siento, creí que así cambiaría el ambiente. ¿Habrá alguna forma de evitarlo?

—No lo sé, tal vez deberíamos preguntarle al maestro. Él sabrá que hacer y tú lo sabes –dijo Tikki convencida de lo que decía.

— ¿Crees que es buena idea? — Plagg se mostraba algo dudoso.

—No tenemos opción, Plagg. No podemos permitir que nuestros portadores salgan lastimados.

—Entonces debemos hacer que vayan a hablar con Fu.

—Yo iré con mi portadora y le haré saber que debe hablar con tu portador. Así habrá menos riegos —Y luego ella añadió —Sabes cómo es su padre.

—Si lo sé, no me lo recuerdes. Me encargare de que hable con el sobre eso.

Tikki miraba por donde había venido con un gesto apresurado.

—Debo irme ya. Adiós Plagg, cuídate.

Tikki se apresuró para irse hacia casa de Marinette. Plagg espero hasta perderla de vista y suspiro. Esperaba que todo esto no pasara a mayores. Los guardianes del pasado, les advirtieron que podía volver a pasar, porque el destino era caprichoso.

Y Plagg no dudaba de ello.

* * *

Se que es bastante tarde para Marichat May, pero no queria perder la oportunidad de publicar esta historia que se me ocurrio mirando los prompts de este año. Tratare de avanzar lo mas que pueda, ya que la historia ya tiene todos lo capitulos planeados.


End file.
